


Relieved

by ElkeiSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElkeiSnape/pseuds/ElkeiSnape
Summary: Instead of running upstairs with Harry when Voldie comes to visit, Lily runs down into the basement. Inside the basement she goes through a secret escape tunnel. Inside the tunnel she has TNT set up inside the walls.
Kudos: 2





	Relieved

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Everything belongs to JK Rowling  
> Someone asked to do a small one shot of his idea. Here is my go at it.

**October 15, 1981**

**3:00 AM**

We’re at war, and I know that we’re one of the most dangerous families still fighting against _him_. I also know that he took my Harry as his archenemy, even though he is still a baby. 

I started the preparations for the biggest work of my life today. I am going to build a tunnel. It needs to be small, but big enough for two adults to run through easily. I am not going to tell James about it, just in case he gets captured. I have to plan for the worst. I have already made the basic blue prints. I will also hire goblins to build it in under a week. If I give the right amount of money, they will not ask for what, and for who it is. They will only know the starting location and the ending. If I give them enough money, they will do exactly as shown in the blueprints. 

The beginning of the tunnel will start in our basement. It’s going to be protected by so much magic, that when Voldemort shows up, he will know where to go. When he will pass the barrier, the only one that will be undetectable, I will know. I will know that I have exactly seven seconds until I say the magical word that will blow everything up. At this point, Harry, James and me will be long gone. 

I know that when Voldemort will come, he will put anti-disapparition jinx and anti-portkeys barriers. So I will need the tunnel to be long enough, so that the end of it will be outside the perimeter of these barriers. I will make it about 1km long. It should take us 10 minutes to go to the end of the tunnel, but if we put brooms ready by the door, it should take us a minute. If we are quick enough, Voldemort will be dead, or at the very least, incapacitated, and we will be able to flee the country. 

**8:00 AM**

I have contacted the right goblins to do the tunnel. They will arrive when James will be at an Order meeting. They have looked at my blue prints, and they say that they will be able to do it. It is going to do a big dent in the Potter Fortune, but hey. It is better to be alive than rich, right ? I know that James will not mind it. 

**3:00 PM**

The goblins have arrived. They are four. They don’t know who I am. I’ve put a very strong glamour on myself, and Harry is hidden in his bedroom, with a strong silencing charm. If he cries, I will be alerted, but I will not hear him, neither will the goblins. They don't have to know about his existence. They're only here to do a well paid job, in a short amount of time. They do not want to be a part in this war. They refuse to take side, of that, I am sure. They do not care who hire their sercices, they just want to get paid. 

**8:00 PM**

The goblins are gone for today. James should be back home soon. He sent me a quick note to tell me he would be home late. The Order meeting was taking forever, then James decided to stay with Sirius for a bit. 

**October 18, 1981**

The goblins are almost done building the tunnel. For my part, I went shopping, in the muggle world. I wore a very strong glamour, to enter the darkest place of the muggle world. I needed it to buy what I wanted. It had to be muggle, because the magic alternative was too easily detected with spells. I bought TNT. To put in the tunnel. When Voldemort will follow us, he will stand no chance. He will not know what is going to happen, and he will not be able to detect a trap, even with the darkest of spell. I hope it works. 

**October 19, 1981**

The tunnel is done. The goblins are gone for good. James does not suspect a thing. It is only too easy to lure him out, either with Order meetings, or with something Sirius or Remus wants. Every time he goes out, I need to pray that he will come back in one piece. Or that he comes back at all. I seriously hope that Harry never has to live through a war. It is only too difficult. You don’t know who you can trust, everyone becomes a suspect. You lose too many friends. Too many families gets destroyed. 

Stop rambling, Lily. Get yourself together. I need to be strong. For Harry. I need to get to work while James is not there. I need to put all that TNT in the holes in the walls of the tunnel. The holes are meant specifically for that. I knew from the very beginning that if Voldemort had to die, to die a muggle death would be the end of his reputation as a trusted pure-blood. I just hope that everything goes well if he really decides to come after us. For now, he’s after every family that is against him. I think he attacked the Weasley last week. I just hope that Molly, Arthur and their sons are okay. 

**October 27, 1981**

**4:00 AM**

I have trouble sleeping. It’s been less than a week since Severus heard the prophecy and told it to _him_. Since then, we have been in hiding, under the fidelius. No one can find us unless they already know where we are. For now, only Albus, James, Sirius and Peter know about our location. The people that knew where we lived forgot it. It becomes only vague memories. In the hope of making our place more secure, we have switched our Secret Keeper at the very last minute. I hope it was a good idea. Nobody knows about this switch. 

It is only pure luck that the tunnel has been finished in time. Otherwise, the goblins would not have been able to continue their work, as our place would have become unplottable, and I would know have shared our locations with them anyway. 

We have not yet tried to flee the county because we want to be sure that Voldemort will choose Harry as his enemy. If he chooses the son of Frank and Alice, we won’t be targeted as much, and we will be able to raise Harry here. We do not want to leave the Wizarding World with this threat unless we have to. 

**October 31, 1981**

**2:00 PM**

I feel that something is going to happen today. For now, Harry is playing on his little toy broom, in his bedroom. He does not know about the war, about Voldemort, he is too young... I wish everyday that we were safe instead of hiding from a madman. I fear for Harry, for his future. I hope that we can end this war before he grows old enough to understand it. I hope that he never has to live through a war himself. 

It’s horrible. Families are getting destroyed every day. Voldemort’s forces are everywhere, killing people. They are targeting strong light families, and muggle-born families. It is sad to see our world getting destroyed like that. Nobody trusts nobody. Fear is everywhere. I am not even sure we can trust Sirius and Remus, even though they are James’ best friends since first year. I cannot even trust Severus. Not anymore, and maybe not ever again. I know that he tried to salvage his mistake, he still made it. 

I have to go. Harry is calling for me. 

**9:00 PM**

Something is off. Something is going on. I feel like the world has gone too silent. James can feel it too. Even Harry can feel it. He’s restless, he does not want to eat, nor sleep today. 

I can hear something. James too. We’re getting ready to leave. We know that with the Fidelius we should be safe, but we prefer to prepare ourselves anyway. Just in case. 

**9:41 PM**

Our wards have fallen, James and I felt it. We can hear foot steps outside. Near our front door. James is ready to fight. I’m ready to run with Harry. It may look like I am a coward, but I need Harry to have at least one of his parent raising him. I cannot have him going to Petunia if I die. She’s going to hate him for having magic. 

**9:47 PM**

Voldemort is here. A lot of death eaters are around the house. They’re all ready. Voldemort used the sonorus charm to tell us to give him Harry, and we would be spared. Never on my life would I do that. A mother always protects her child. 

I hear him. He’s in front of the door. The spells on the door will not hold him off for long. I take Harry in my arms and James’ hand in mine. Then we run. We run to the basement, where the tunnel and the trap are. I take one broom and give the other one to James. I see understanding flashing through his face. No time to talk, I mount the broom and I take off, with Harry in my arms. James follow through shortly after. 

Once we’re on the other side of the tunnel, I close the door. Now we wait. I know that we could Apparate now. We’re a kilometer away from our home. Our home... that is going to be destroyed in a couple of minutes. James is urging me to take his hand so we can Apparate all three together. I’m silencing him with a glare. I need to stay here, until I can feel that Voldemort has entered the tunnel. I need it. I need to end this war now. 

**9:51 PM**

I can feel him. He found the tunnel’s entrance and is stepping inside it. The thing about anti-apparition wards, is that it works on _everyone_ inside it. Even on the caster. So Voldemort is as trapped as anyone inside them. He will have to enter the tunnel on foot, and he won’t be able to figure out where it goes unless he takes some steps in it. Once he is going to be seven seconds in, I will be able to pull the handle down. The tunnel and the house will blow up. It is going to be one of a hell explosion. Sirius would be proud, it is going to be the biggest prank on the person that nobody would even dream of pranking.

...7... 

...6... 

...5... 

...4... 

...3... 

...2... 

...1...

I pull the handle down with force. I take James’ hand in mine before I can feel the explosion, and we Apparate away.

**November 1, 1981**

He’s dead. It worked. James gave me all the credit. We're all alive. I'm relieved.

**_Fin_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome! This is my first attempt at writing something in english !


End file.
